


Paradigm Shift

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-30
Updated: 2005-10-30
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Things are different in NY...(NOTE: this is a drabble, 100 words, no more, no less)





	Paradigm Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

I love fucking him in New York. Here, it's all ours. Well, all mine that I share with him, that he knows he shares with me. Back in Pittsburgh, it was always _his_ that I made myself a part of- his loft, his time, his heart. 

But laying here in the bed I paid for, in the rooms I rent, on the sheets I wash, it's my life he interrupts with his hands and kisses and words whispered in the dark, my heart he steals his way into with soft strokes and quiet pride. And I love that a _lot_.


End file.
